Citis
Height: 85 meters Weight: Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Hand Claws, Kicks Secondary Attacks: Massive Back Snapping Claws Primary Weapon: Steam Beam Secondary Weapon: Poison Sea Urchin Spray Energy Style: Origin: Chitis is one of the oldest and most intelligent crustacean species on the planet earth. First starting out as a what seemed to be a typical pre-historic crustacean, Chitis in particular had a very peculiar mutant ability to morph his shape to better accommodate his current situation according to what era he was living in. As time went on, Chitis has survived over-millions of years, not only growing in size but also growing in intelligence. He morphed his body to better resemble the current dominate race on earth: Humans. Growing tired of his typical prey in the deep and bored of his normal hunting grounds, Chitis decided it'd only be logical to go to the surface and make himself a god to the weak humans for a never ending supply of knowledge to learn and prey to eat. His major flaw in the plan was however, that he was not aware of the existence of other giant monsters that would interfere with his plans for world dominance. Other details: Chitis has two very large hollowed crab-like pincers in addition to his regular set of arms (which his normal hand's pointer finger and thumb also resemble sharpened pincers). These two massive claws are usually folded behind his back (opened up fully, but the two pairs of claws are clasped together hope it's easy to understand in the picture). These claws can lift a sky-scraper right of the ground and toss it like a small stone, not to mention the crushing ability of these claws are nearly unmatched. Because of Chitis's intelligence his fighting when not using his big claws, resembles martial arts. Chitis can shoot a beam of concentrated steam from his always gurgling and bubbling mouth. And from his big claws he can spray hundreds of small poison sea urchins onto Kaiju's or the humans below. Personality: Chitis is conniving, and opportunistic, although he is powerful, he uses his intelligence to dupe brutish kaijus to do various dirty work for him. Chitis has an addiction to knowledge, and is interested in obtaining it through patient observation, intimidating humans or other sentient creatures into teaching him, or beating it out of some-one. Chitis perceives the more knowledge and wisdom he gains the better chance of ruling over the planet he has. Chitis is afraid of preachers of all religion because Chitis is terrified if they reveal to him a cosmic truth that'd make Chitis feel as if his goal pointless empty or going to bring him to his downfall; he doesn't want to acknowledge anything in the world could be better than ruling it. Chitis also scavenges sometimes, bringing kaiju corpses to his hidden underwater cave, why he does this is unknown. Another thing Chitis wishes to aquire is a way to change his mass, he finds that if he were able to shrink himself on will, then he may also be able to keep his desired dynasty going through his lineage, so a desire for technology and a suitable human is apart of his plan. Strengths: Chitis can withstand the pressures of the very bottom of the seas, Chitis massive claws and his regular claws allow him to be a versatile fighter, Chitis can withstand edged attacks, cold, and heat attacks. Chitis is around 6 times more intelligent than the earths top scientists. His massive back claws are his most powerful weapon. Weaknesses: Chitis is afraid of wisdom from preachers, because he is afraid of the higher path actually being more beneficial to him than what himself have decided what was the most logical. Chitis is weaker to impact attacks, granted the hits don't touch his spikes. He is weak to lightning attacks and sonic attacks as well. Chitis will tend to spend too much time deciding something, and often argue in his head for a while before coming to a decision (he's terribly indecisive) Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Green Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju